For the assembling of a harrow tine with a supporting rod or frame extending transversely to the shaft, it is known to make use of an angular clamp or holder made from flat iron of appropriate strength and elasticity and comprising in its one leg an aperture which allows the clamp to be threaded on one of the elements until the leg concerned abuts the lateral edge of the second element. At the opposite lateral edge of said second element the other leg of the clamp as well as the first element have plain holes for a bolt which upon tightening produces the necessary assembling force.
An example of such a fitting is disclosed in Danish Patent Specification No. 108,324 which, moreover, illustrates, firstly that the bolt shaft may have an eccentric portion which upon rotation of the bolt makes it possible to tighten it laterally against the edge of the second element, secondly that said other leg of the clamping piece is shaped so that solely intermediate its ends it abuts said second element when the bolt is tightened.
By correct use of such a clamp or holder a reliable assembling of the two elements may be obtained, but the mounting as well as the disassemblage are impeded due to the use of a loose bolt that is normally mounted so that its head abuts the top side of the non-apertured leg of the clamp, while the associated nut tightens against the lower side of said first element. This implies that two wrenches must be used, namely for the bolt head and for the nut, respectively, and particularly as far as the nut is concerned it may be difficult to get hold by the wrench and perform the necessary turning movement.